


Long Live

by fili



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Deathfic, Drabble, Durincest, Established Relationship, Feels, I'm Sorry, M/M, Please don't hate me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fili/pseuds/fili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili was dying, and there was nothing Fili could do to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Live

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished reading about the battle of five armies and I wrote this to help me process. PLS DON'T HATE ME.

Kili was dying, and there was nothing Fili could do to save him.

With trembling hands, he wiped the blood off his brother’s face, pushing aside strands of dark hair that was matted with blood. Kili’s chest heaved as he gasped for air that was impossible to get due to the arrow that had pierced his lung.

Tears slid down Fili’s dirty face as he cradled Kili in his arms, pressing their mouths together, as if trying to breathe life back into his little brother. But nothing could help Kili now.

“I failed you,” Fili rasped, scarcely able to see through the tears that filled his eyes. Using the last of his strength, Kili slowly shook his head.

“Not failed. Never failed.” Kili’s body stiffened, his hand clutched tightly in Fili’s as the light faded from his eyes. Kili of Durin was no more. Fili’s heart snapped in two as he laid his brother on the blood soaked ground.

Picking up his axe, Fili let out a howl of rage, before throwing himself back into the battle, taking out at least ten more of their enemies before he too was overcome. And as Fili of Durin lay on the ground beside his brother, their hands entwined, all was well.


End file.
